Be My Lover
by randomteenager
Summary: Good things come in threes. [Gruvion] [one-shot]


**Author's Note**: Um, this, uh, sorta just… happened, and I'm equally embarrassed and ashamed but the same time I'm kinda laughing and here it is. This is 100% dedicated to Dani (madaniss on tumblr) and Deysi (Momo Cicerone here and tumblr), and super special thanks to Arlie and TK on giving me two ideas that helped shape the story. I was once told I put the NSFW in NSFW, and this could be a very valid statement, 'cause really who else writes 8.5k words about… this, HAHAHA. I'm sorry in advance -flees-

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Lover<strong>

**Summary:** Good things come in threes. [Gruvion] [one-shot]

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?"<p>

"You heard me, Gray. I can satisfy Juvia better than you ever could."

Gray scowled, growling under his breath as Juvia worriedly looked between the two.

This wasn't exactly how she had planned her evening. After a grueling round of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia had gone to Gray around dinner time, dressed in a noticeably low cut halter-top and white flowing skirt, hoping to secure a romantic date with her Gray-sama. He seemed to be interested—_"Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry"—_to her overjoyed glee, but then Lyon suddenly appeared, whisking her away while Gray shouted after them.

Lyon had accompanied them to dinner, and then offered to walk Juvia home. Gray was quick to jump in, claiming he was already gonna do that because she was _his_ guild member, so _he'll_ be the one to take her back to _their_ hotel.

Though all Juvia heard was "take her" and "hotel", and her imagination filled in the rest.

Before she knew it, she was inside her room, sitting against the large hotel bed while the two ice mages bickered in front of her—but how the conversation turned into _this_ was beyond her.

"Don't forget, Gray," Lyon said, raising his aristocratic nose in the air. "I am your superior by seven years."

"Yeah," Gray snorted, "so your old ass would barely keep up with my stamina."

"On the contrary," Lyon countered, "I have seven years more experience with women, and therefore _I_ would be the better lover to Juvia, not you."

Juvia flushed pink at the declaration, her hands flying to her mouth with a peep.

"As if," Gray snarled. "I'm not naive, ya bastard. I know what women like, _especially_ Juvia—besides, she'd like it way better with me than with you."

"Is that so?" Lyon asked dryly, raising a condescending brow. His eyes glinted in silent challenge, eliciting a snarl from Gray as he bared his teeth. "Juvia," Lyon called, and the girl flinched when he turned his gaze to her. "Will you settle this for us?"

"E-E-Eh?" Juvia squeaked, her body beginning to tremble as Lyon took a seat beside her.

"Gray seems to be deluded that he would be a better lover," Lyon explained, slipping his hand against her cheek, "and I would like to prove him wrong. May I?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray seethed, taking a seat on the other side of her and grabbing her opposite shoulder. "Don't fucking force yourself—"

"I would never," Lyon shot back, glaring icily. "I'm _asking_." Returning his gaze to Juvia, she noticed his eyes soften as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Juvia… may I kiss you?"

Gray's eyes flashed while Juvia flushed pink.

"J—Juvia…" she whispered, finding herself getting lost in the affection in his eyes. Gray's hand squeezed her shoulder while Lyon leaned gradually closer. Her lashes brushed against the hollows of her cheeks, fully closing when he tilted his head and sealed the distance between them.

Her heart raced exponentially the minute his cool lips touched hers. It was so chaste, so gentle that the tenderness left her stunned. Her cheek warmed underneath his hand when he pressed his lips slightly harder against hers, his mouth opening just enough for his tongue to brush her lower lip. The touch sent a shiver down her spine, and she found her hand gripping the front of his shirt as she gave him access, parting her lips and leaning closer to him while his tongue slipped inside.

Heat surged through her body, startled at the passion seeping through his kiss. His hand slid to her hair and cradled the back of her head, rendering her helpless to the soft moan that escaped her throat with the caress of his tongue against hers. He gathered strands of her hair in his fingers, and she shuddered at the gentle tug as he slightly coaxed her head back, allowing him to kiss her deeper.

Gradually, he pulled away, leaving Juvia's eyes to dazedly open and meet his own. His own cheeks were faintly flushed, quiet pants escaping his lips—she could only imagine what she looked like in comparison.

"You see?" Lyon murmured, finally tearing his gaze from Juvia's to look at Gray. "Experience, Gray. _That_ is how you kiss a woman of Juvia's beauty."

Gray, who had watched in stunned silence, roughly shook his head, ridding the redness from his cheeks. "You think _that's_ good?" he huffed, grabbing Juvia's jaw and turning her face to his. "Watch this."

Juvia's heart pounded, her face immediately reddening when Gray leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He slanted his mouth and she whimpered, wrapping her fingers around his wrist while parting her lips for his aggressive tongue. His kiss was so much different from Lyon's: no gentle brushes, or tracing her lips, silently asking for entry—Gray just assumed dominance, and her toes curled at the control and roughness of his kiss, especially when his teeth grazed her lower lip before sliding his tongue against hers, drawing an alluring mewl from her throat.

His tongue brushed the roof of her mouth, her tongue, the rows of her teeth. His hand seemed to tighten its grip on her cheek while he retracted his tongue and slid his lips over hers. She softly moaned at the contact, pressing herself closer for more, and he obliged her—his tongue slid across her lower lip before he tugged it back with his teeth, then he held her chin as he coaxed her mouth wider for his lips, dipping his tongue in and out of her mouth in a teasing pattern that sent liquid heat through her veins.

By the time he broke the kiss, her lips were flushed, red and swollen from the friction. A strand of saliva connected their lips as they softly panted, eyes meeting one another in a clouded half-lidded gaze. She blushed when he pressed his thumb over her lips, sweeping it to one side and severing the strand between them. Shyly, she glanced at him, finding his eyes flickering between her eyes and lips while his hand kept its hold on the lower side of her face.

It wasn't until Lyon tsk'd that the two were brought out of their trance. Gray sent a glare towards the silver-haired man while Juvia flushed prettily.

"Barbaric," Lyon sneered in disdain. "You clearly fail to realize how a lady deserves to be kissed. It should be _gentle,_ not so—brutal."

He took Juvia's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, eliciting a whimper from the girl as she leaned into the crook of Gray's neck.

Gray growled dangerously at the contact, slipping his arm around Juvia's waist and pulling her towards him.

"Don't touch her," he seethed, dark eyes flashing in warning, but Juvia only bit her lip as Lyon kept hold of her hand and trailed kisses up her arm. Gray felt Juvia shiver against him, prompting a glance down at her before his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Oi," he snarled, "I thought I said don't touch—"

"Why don't you ask Juvia what she wants?" Lyon smoothly replied, his tone calm and leveled. "A woman's needs always come before your own, Gray. A true gentleman knows this."

Gray curled his lip in a sneer, looking down to Juvia. "Tell him," he ordered, but Juvia simply blushed, ducking her head with a hand to her lips. Gray squinted. "What are you waiting for? Tell—"

"Did she not tell you, Gray?" Lyon said, and Gray growled when Lyon gently tugged on Juvia's arm. His grip tightened on her in reflex, making Lyon click his tongue. "Don't be so childish. She's not resisting."

Gray scowled as his blood ran cold. He was right—Juvia wasn't resisting; in fact, she seemed to _like_ Lyon touching her like this, but how that could be was beyond him. But who was he to keep her to him? The idea of her being with someone other than him—especially someone like _Lyon_—repulsed him, but at the same time, he had no right to be. He hadn't claimed her as his, he hadn't even made things clear with her—and maybe… maybe she was tired of waiting. Maybe she liked bold advances instead of cold responses, and sweet and romantic words over subtle and tender. Maybe she _did_ like that Lyon was older and just like him, but wiser and more mature and more "experienced"—

He tore himself away from his thoughts, glancing down to the girl in his arms. She was leaning into _him_, not Lyon. She was tucked closely against _him_, and the way she responded to his kiss… there had to still be something there for him.

But he had to let her choose.

With heavy reluctance, he loosened his grip on her. Juvia chanced an inquiring glance at him, but Lyon was quick to take her from him, pulling the blushing girl into his lap.

"_This _is how you hold a woman," Lyon stated matter-of-factly. "Delicately, like she's a fragile flower."

Gray scowled at his arrogant tone. "What's your point," he growled, seething as Lyon combed his hand through Juvia's hair. She was _letting_ him, too, and he tried to ignore the way his blood boiled at the sight. She did send him a few guilty glances, but she mostly kept her eyes away from his, drawing her knees to her chest and clasping her hands together before her mouth.

"Ah," said Lyon idly, brushing his fingers through her silky strands. "She never told you."

Gray snarled. "Told me what?"

Lyon glanced to Juvia, meeting her shy, peeking eyes before she looked away. His fingers gently trailed along the curve of her jaw, and she closed her eyes as her face grew pinker.

"Juvia has a secret," Lyon said quietly. "Perhaps she didn't feel as comfortable with you to share it."

Gray narrowed his eyes. "What secret?" he demanded. Lyon only lifted his nose proudly, leading Gray to glance to the water mage in his arms. "Juvia?" he called, but she avoided his gaze. "What—"

"Shall I tell him?" Lyon murmured to her, and Juvia only peeked to Gray before hiding her face in Lyon's chest. Lyon smirked, slowly dragging his fingers down her side. "Juvia… gets excited…" His fingers slid over her blouse and down her stomach, making Gray's face burn while Juvia nervously fidgeted, "at the idea… of the three of us…" He slipped his hand between her legs and Juvia mewled, clutching the front of his shirt, "being together… like this."

Gray's face instantly reddened. Lyon's hand was _moving_, hidden beneath the fabric of her skirt hiking up her thighs, and Juvia was _reacting,_ closing her eyes and parting her lips for little moans to escape.

"L-Lyon-sama…" she whimpered, raising her glossy eyes to his.

"What a seductive voice you have, Juvia," he murmured quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple. Juvia whined loudly when he stroked his hand faster, burying her face in his chest. "Feel for yourself, Gray. She's already wet at the mention of it."

Gray immediately hesitated, silently eyeing the two. Juvia was vigorously squirming under Lyon's touch, the sounds escaping her lips sending chills down his spine. Her rosy cheeks were flushing darker as her legs bent up and down, feet sliding against the mattress while she writhed against Lyon's hand.

Gray swallowed at the vision of her. It was completely… erotic.

When he shifted closer, his body acting of its own accord, he saw Lyon's hand still while Juvia's eyes barely opened. Her breasts strained against her tight top as she panted heavily, swollen lips parted and cheeks painted in a deep blush. Her blue eyes looked hopefully to his, and fuck, they were so glazed over, fringed with thick lashes and cheeks flushed dark in arousal—

God, if she wasn't beautiful.

Raising his hand, Gray placed it lightly against her thigh, nudging it outward. Juvia anxiously bit her lip while Lyon watched expectantly, silently removing his hand. The girl whined softly at the lost contact, but Lyon caught the way her legs eagerly parted when Gray's hand inched closer, her hips raising when he pushed his hand beneath her skirt and pressed against her.

"_Ahh_—!" she cried, leaning her head back against Lyon's shoulder while Gray's fingers roughly stroked her. "Mmh—_nn_—"

Lyon pressed his hand flat against her stomach as Gray glided his fingers over her panties, sliding up and down between her wet folds.

Leaning forward, Gray pressed his mouth to her cheek, feeling her hands sink in his hair and grip tight. He smirked back at Lyon who flatly met his gaze, releasing a low grunt as he pressed his hand harder against her.

"She's louder with me," Gray sniped, grinning wider when Juvia rolled her hips against his fingers.

"Perhaps," Lyon replied, gliding his hand higher up her stomach to grasp her breast, "or perhaps, you're being too rough with her, and she's uncertain how to articulate that."

"_Mm_—" Juvia moaned, bucking her hips while placing her hand over Lyon's at her breast. He began kneading the soft mound, squeezing rhythmically between his fingers and eliciting louder cries from her throat. His thumb brushed over her pert nipple and she mewled, turning her face into his neck and panting while Gray rubbed his hand faster between her legs.

"Is she getting wetter?" Lyon asked, swirling his thumb around her hardened bud.

Gray kissed the corner of Juvia's lips, smirking before scowling back at Lyon. "Only 'cause of me."

"Lyon-sama… Gray-sama…" Juvia breathed, holding the back of Lyon's neck while clutching Gray's wrist. "Ahh—"

"Let's get you more comfortable," Lyon murmured huskily, moving her back off his chest to adjust her.

"I'll do it," Gray growled as he jerked Juvia from Lyon's lap, capturing her lips and pushing her on her back.

His mouth stifled her squeak as he slid his hands under her legs, hitching them around his hips. He promptly ground against her, hard, and she cried out against his mouth, arching her back and desperately clinging to his shoulders while he drove his hips deeper between her legs.

"Mm—_hmm_—!"

"Very well," Lyon cut in, coolly stripping off his shirt before tossing it aside. "Now, my turn."

He stole Juvia out from under Gray, eliciting a peep from the girl while the younger ice mage lifted his head with flushed lips and a vicious glare.

"Hey!" he shouted, but Lyon ignored him, settling above Juvia instead.

Brushing her hair from her eyes, he trailed his thumb down the curve of her cheek before gently pressing his lips to hers. Juvia's eyes flickered to Gray before rolling closed, softly parting her lips for Lyon's tongue as it tenderly caressed her own. His cool body pressed flush against hers and she gave a small squeal at the contact, squeezing her eyes tighter while tilting her head and roaming her hands along his back.

"Mm…"

"Juvia," Lyon grunted when he pulled away, and Juvia stared dazedly up at him, breathing softly. "Your lips are so sweet…"

"Gimme a break," Gray snorted.

"And your body…" Lyon slid his hand down the curve of her waist and swell of her hip, making her shiver, "is absolutely beautiful. May I?"

He fingered the hem of her blouse, and Juvia stared up at him, holding a curled fist to her lips. Bashfully, she nodded, cutely averting her gaze as Lyon slowly pulled her halter-top up her stomach. Inch by inch, more creamy skin was revealed until he reached the underside of her breasts. Lyon noticeably paused while Gray froze, both pairs of eyes trained on the exposed porcelain skin. Slowly pulling her halter-top higher, her breasts bounced upon being released, making Juvia blush as the room's tension thickened. She raised her arms for Lyon to slide the blouse over her head, tugging it off her arms and to the side before his breath stilled at the sight before him. Gray's own breath audibly hitched, swallowing hard while Juvia flushed darker beneath both their heated stares.

"P-Please, don't stare… like that…" she whispered, moving to cover her breasts. Lyon's heart swelled at her adorable modesty while Gray's stopped for a beat, quickly picking up a faster speed.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, suddenly stripped down to his boxers as he turned Juvia's face to his and pressed his mouth firmly against hers. His other hand dropped to her breast while Lyon cupped the other, making Juvia squirm underneath their hands. They were both so large, cold and rough, yet surprisingly tender and gentle too, even Gray who had a habit of swirling his thumb against her soft skin.

Gray kissed her harder, coaxing her head back while Lyon gently brushed his tongue against her neck. Juvia gripped the back of Lyon's hair while her finger traced down Gray's jawline, her eyes slowly opening when she felt him pull away to breathe.

"You better not leave any marks," Gray growled as Lyon sucked gently on her racing pulse. Juvia moaned softly, leaning her head to one side and giving him more access that Lyon greedily took.

"Juvia is just as much mine as she is yours," Lyon replied, and the girl shivered as his cool breaths passed over her wet skin.

"No she's not," Gray seethed, "and I'll prove it."

Feeling his hand against her cheek, Juvia met Gray's gaze, shrinking under the intensity of his dark eyes.

"Juvia," he called, "you've fantasized about me, right?"

She flushed pink at the question, attempting to glance away before he turned her face back to him.

"Right?" Gray prodded.

Juvia stared into his eyes, nodding slowly with a quiet whimper.

"What did I do?" he asked, and her throat went dry as her lips parted. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Her eyes widened, excitement trembling in her voice. "G-Gray-sama…"

"Anything you want," he said firmly, locking his gaze on hers. "Tell me, and I'll do it, right now."

Juvia bit her lip, her head spinning at his words. "But… which… should Juvia choose—?"

"'Cause there's more than one?" Gray smirked, flashing his smug gaze to Lyon before returning to Juvia's blue eyes. "Then… pick your favorites." He kissed along her cheek, bringing his mouth to her ear. "The ones… that left you aching for me…"

She whimpered when he sucked her earlobe, nipping with his teeth. "B-But… ahn…"

Lyon silently watched the exchange, studying the color blooming in Juvia's cheeks as she rolled her eyes closed and turned her head.

"Juvia… wants…"

"What?" he murmured against her ear. "What do you want?"

Juvia whimpered, nervously biting her lip. "Juvia… wants… to touch Gray-sama…"

He paused against her, lifting his face and staring down with wide eyes. "Wh—What?"

Juvia shyly sat up, holding a hand to her mouth as she bashfully met his gaze.

"Can Juvia… please Gray-sama?"

Gray froze, stunned while Lyon scoffed.

"Is that…" he muttered slowly, staring closely at her, "what you really want?"

Juvia scooted towards him, biting her lower lip as she nodded. "Mhm…"

Gray swallowed, scratching the back of his hair. "Uh… okay." Propping his arms behind himself, he planted his weight on his palms, blushing faintly when Juvia shifted forward and settled herself between his open legs.

"'Okay'?" Lyon chided. "Just 'okay'? A beautiful woman is offering her services to you, and that's all you have to say? You should be thanking her for her generosity. Or charity, in your case."

Gray shot the man a venomous glare. "You know, you're a real boner-killer you know that—"

"Gray-sama…"

Her yearning voice prompted his eyes back to hers, and he swallowed when he felt her fingers gently caress his cheek, feathering over his lips.

"Look… at Juvia…" she whispered, lowering her lashes and leaning closer before melding her lips against his.

Her soft lips immediately set him in a daze, fitting so perfectly against his. She tilted her head while her fingers skimmed over his neck and collarbone, sending shivers down his spine from the timid, fleeting touches. Parting her lips, she slid her warm tongue out, brushing it shyly against his own as a small moan escaped her throat. In instinct, his hand buried in her hair, fisting the soft tresses while she leaned her chest against his, growing bolder in her kiss.

She kept their lips locked, sliding her mouth over his and pressing kisses until their lungs burned for air. They both broke apart then, taking short, ragged breaths as Juvia leaned her forehead against his, brushing her lashes against her cheeks.

"Gray-sama…" she called softly, and he shuddered when her fingers traced the chain of his necklace, dipping between the ridges of his collarbone. "What do you want?"

He stared at her, silent before moving his hand to her cheek. "That should be my line," he murmured, watching her eyes close with a soft sigh escaping her lips.

She placed her hand over his, tenderly nuzzling into his palm. "Juvia wants to please Gray-sama…" she whispered breathlessly, barely raising her lashes.

He was hardly aware of Lyon's presence anymore, completely entranced by her sultry gaze. Leaning forward, he captured her lips once more, brushing her cheek while she softly responded to his kiss.

"What would please me," he murmured against her lips, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of her skirt, "would be pleasing you."

She blushed prettily, biting her lip as he traced around her waist to the dip of her hipbone.

"Does Gray-sama… want Juvia's skirt off?" she asked softly, gasping while he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her throat. He simply hummed against her skin, sliding his tongue across her neck in response.

Delicately, she placed her hand over his, guiding her skirt down as it slanted over her hip. His fingers hooked into her panties as he brought his other hand to the opposite side, tugging the skirt down her legs while his mouth traveled lower.

He kissed her cleavage, running his tongue over the swells of her breasts as his hands roamed along her backside and thighs. Juvia mewled cutely, tilting her head back with soft pants while he traced wet patterns across her chest. His hand palmed her breast while the other slid around her waist to her ass, squeezing and pulling her flush against him. She writhed under his kneading hands, moaning and squeezing her eyes shut as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

"Don't let Gray have all the fun," Lyon suddenly murmured in her ear, and she shivered as his hands slid down her curves before helping her out of her skirt.

Gray sucked vigorously at her breast, licking with his tongue and tugging with his teeth. Juvia flushed at the harshness, whimpering as his hair brushed against her skin while his mouth traveled to the other breast. His hand rhythmically squeezed her ass as he shifted, sending delicious shivers through her body.

Lyon pressed light kisses to her neck before slipping his fingers between her legs, making her jerk as she cried out at the sudden sensation. Gray sucked harder in response, commanding her attention return to him, but Juvia shuddered when Lyon groaned seductively in her ear, licking his lips at the slick wetness coating his fingertips.

"Juvia…" he breathed, circling a finger around her aching entrance. "May I… put my fingers inside you?"

Juvia flushed at the language, her lips parting to answer before Gray suddenly bit down on her breast. She cried out at the sharp pain, making Lyon scowl while Gray retracted his mouth with a satisfied grin. He placed a gentle kiss over the bite mark, running his tongue soothingly over the wound as Lyon further furrowed his brow.

"I thought we agreed no marks," he glowered.

Gray only smirked, running the pad of his thumb over her nipple. "I don't remember agreeing to anything."

Juvia whimpered, squirming beneath him while Lyon raised a brow.

"Is that so? Then…"

He sank his teeth into the curve of Juvia's neck, eliciting a loud cry from the girl as her cheeks flushed darker.

"Hey!" Gray growled, seething when Lyon pulled away and delicately treated the injury with his tongue.

The older man locked his eyes on his. "All's fair in love and war, Gray. We just happen to be in both."

Gray snarled, gritting his teeth. Juvia kept her eyes shut, her lower lip quivering with the throbbing bites on her body.

"I apologize, Juvia," Lyon said quietly, leading her eyes to open when he placed his hand against her jaw. "I would never wish to bring you pain."

The girl blushed, shyly looking away. "No… Juvia… didn't mind…"

He chuckled quietly, the sound crawling along her skin. "Regardless," he murmured, but her attention began to falter when Gray resumed sucking and massaging her breasts, "allow me to bring you only the greatest pleasure."

His fingers teased over her sex, making her flinch while Gray pressed his hand into her backside.

"You better not hurt her," Gray warned while Juvia blushed at the squelching sounds of Lyon's fingers, the tips dipping into her essence and coaxing a mewl from her throat.

"Says the man who bit her like an animal," Lyon retorted. "_I_ would never hurt her."

Juvia jumped when Gray's hand suddenly slid from her ass to her center, rough fingers pressing fast circles against her clit.

"_Ahn_—!"

"You bit her too," Gray snapped back. "But _I_ knew that Juvia's into that kind of thing. What's your excuse?"

"Hah—_ahh_—"

"I too recognized her pleasure, and sought to bring her the same."

"—Lyon-sama—"

"Yeah right. You were threatened by me and you know it."

"—_Gray-sama_—"

"Why would I be threatened by an inexperienced boy?"

"—_Mm_—t-too—much—"

"Because this _boy_ is gonna make her scream louder than you ever could."

"_Oh!"_

Juvia tossed her head back, crying out as her nails dug into Gray's shoulders. The pleasure was overwhelming—Lyon's fingers had begun pumping in and out of her, but Gray's hand was swirling against her clit and his _voice_—god, his voice could bring her close to the edge alone. She didn't know what to do—roll back against Lyon's fingers, or grind against Gray's hand—but then their mouths were on her, one on her breast and the other just below her shoulder. Such a stark contrast, their mouths to their hands—one was wet and warm while the other was cold and rough, but the way their lips traveled across her heated skin—her head was spinning, struggling to focus amidst the euphoric haze.

Lyon placed his free hand on her hip while Gray placed his hand on the other, and then—her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly. They were guiding her hips against them, rubbing against Gray's hand while sinking down on Lyon's fingers. Her voice was hoarse from her cries, her lips parted and throat dry, but she felt the delicious pressure welling up within her, building higher and higher the more rigorous their movements became. Juvia clutched Gray's hair while grabbing Lyon's hand at her hip, her eyes squeezing tighter as she felt her climax drawing nearer.

Gray's mouth suddenly pressed against her own, swallowing her scream as her hips bucked. She squirmed vigorously against them, her ass grinding against Lyon while her breasts rubbed against Gray. Her eyes shined in a glossy daze when she broke the kiss, breathing heavy pants from her lips. Gray scattered kisses down her cheek and neck while Lyon kissed along the curve of her shoulder, their grips secure yet gentle as the final shivers coursed through her body.

Wrapping her arms around Gray's neck, she slumped against him, her soft breaths washing over his throat. After a few moments, she lifted her head and leaned towards Lyon, pressing her lips to his in a firm kiss. She moaned against his mouth before pulling away, nestling beneath Gray's chin.

"Juvia wanted to please Gray-sama…" she pouted weakly, slowly catching her breath.

"Yeah, well…" Gray muttered, pressing a kiss to her temple while glancing to Lyon.

"…We wanted to please you," Lyon finished, nuzzling her hair.

She whimpered at the tenderness of their touch, Lyon's hand tracing patterns against her back while Gray's thumb swirled against her hip.

Reaching her own hand lower, Juvia whispered, "Juvia… still wants to…"

Gray suddenly groaned then, the husky sound ripping from his throat. Her small hand slipped beneath his boxers, massaging the bulge straining against it.

"Fuck—" he hissed, sucking in a sharp breath and gritting his teeth. He moaned while making a fist against her thigh, pulling her closer as her hand pumped faster beneath the fabric.

Juvia pressed a small kiss to his jaw, biting her lip as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Ah, Gray-sama…" she whispered in his ear, swirling her thumb around the head. "You're… pulsing…"

His chest heaved in short breaths, his hand falling to fist the bed sheet in his grasp.

"Is her hand truly heavenly?" Lyon asked quietly, watching Gray's throat bob in a swallow.

"It's…" Juvia pressed her lips to his neck, sucking on his throbbing pulse. "Oh, _fuck_—"

"Then I imagine…" Lyon murmured, sliding his pants off his legs, "her mouth would be orgasmic."

Juvia glanced back at him as he settled his hands on her hips, shifting her onto her hands and knees as her ass raised in the air.

"And as she pleasures you…" Lyon continued, sweetly caressing her backside while Gray stripped off his boxers, "I will pleasure her."

He pressed the tip of his length against her entrance, meeting Juvia's eyes in silent request. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes glazed over, lashes lowering in a half-lidded gaze. She nervously nodded, bringing her other hand to her lips when he began pushing himself inside.

"Mm—" she whimpered, turning her face forward and closing one eye. Lyon's hands squeezed her hips, his thumbs making gentle circles into her skin as he sheathed himself fully. He stilled once his abdomen pressed against her rear, groaning at the exquisite tightness while moving his hand to the small of her back.

Juvia shut her eyes, bowing her head as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. She whined softly when Lyon moved ever so slightly, spreading her legs wider while wincing at the foreign sensation.

She felt Gray's hand on her face, his fingers sliding down her cheek before grasping her chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and she slowly met his eyes, blushing at the softness of his gaze. Raising his eyes from hers, Gray scowled, "Don't hurt—"

"I know," Lyon countered, mouth set in a thin line. "I'll move only when she tells me."

They both looked to Juvia, who lifted her face higher and pressed her lips to Gray's. His eyes widened before he responded, cupping her cheek and slanting his mouth while she mewled against his lips.

Breaking away, she glanced over her shoulder, locking her eyes with Lyon's. "Lyon-sama…" she whispered, and the wanton desire in her voice sent a violent shiver down his spine. "Please…"

His heart pounded at her sweet plea, his face slowly managing a nod. Gently sliding out, he grunted when her muscles squeezed before inching himself back inside. Juvia moaned then, the cute little sound bubbling from her throat.

He started rocking into her, slowly at first, with gentle, shallow thrusts. Her breasts swayed as her body moved with his, wavy tresses falling gracefully over her shoulder as she picked up his rhythm. She made little sounds: moans when he gripped her hips, whimpers when he angled his thrusts, whines when he began building a steady pace. The sensation was mind numbing, sending her in a euphoric haze that coursed pleasure through her body.

As Lyon rocked against her, her eyes raised to Gray's, his own gaze dark and layered with lust. A part of him seemed to… like how she held eye contact with him, how her body moved back and forth with Lyon's thrusts and how her swollen lips remained parted, wet and flushed in arousal.

Her gaze fell to his own erection, only to feel a surge of heat at the sight of his hand stroking it.

"Gray-sama…" she whispered, and he looked at her, cocking his head to one side.

"Will you suck me dry, Juvia?" he rumbled, sweeping his tongue over his upper lip. "Suck me dry while Lyon fucks you from behind?"

"_Ahh_—!" she cried, closing her eyes and tugging on the bed sheet when Lyon moved faster against her. His skin slapped against hers as she opened one eye, struggling to meet Gray's gaze. "J-Juvia… wants… to suck Gray-sama…"

He brushed her hair behind her ear as she leaned into his palm, mewling when he held her cheek.

"Then open that pretty little mouth for me."

A pleasurable jolt rushed through her, her glazed eyes staggering to his. His fingers grasped her jaw as she parted her lips, opening her mouth as far as she could. Stroking his length in one hand, he brought the tip to her lips, allowing her tongue to brush against the head as a low grunt escaped his mouth. Dipping her head forward, she took him in her throat, swishing her tongue and swallowing him deep.

His hands fisted her hair while her fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking as she bobbed her head up and down. Lyon swiveled his hips while Juvia swirled her tongue, releasing him with a wet pop before sucking once more. Gray groaned as she moaned, the vibrations sending another surge of pleasure through his body.

She took him in until he hit the back of her throat, her hand squeezing the base while her tongue stroked his length. Lyon lolled his head back and groaned, pressing his fingers into her skin as Juvia withdrew her lips and moaned. She ran her palm against Gray while shoving her hips back on Lyon, licking the underside of his shaft with little mewls escaping her throat. Gray panted and cursed, grunting and thrusting into her mouth as she obediently swallowed.

"Juvia…" he groaned, biting his lower lip. Her eyes flickered to his, slipping him out from her mouth before running her tongue flat against his length. She licked and sucked, slurping with her lips before dipping her head down once more. "_Fuck_—"

"Good?" Lyon breathed, a thin film of sweat coating his skin as he pounded against her.

"Fuck yeah," Gray exhaled, clenching his jaw when Juvia moaned. "You?"

"_Divine_," Lyon panted, sliding his hand down the curve of her back. "Juvia's body is truly euphoric."

Juvia moaned again, her lips trailing along the side of Gray's length as her hand rubbed higher. "Lyon-sama…"

"Let me try," Gray murmured, passing his hand through her hair.

"Hold on, I'm almost…" Lyon groaned, digging his fingers into her hips while he slammed into her. Juvia cried out at the force, leaning her cheek against Gray's hipbone as her hands grasped his sides.

"Lyon-sama—" she gasped. "_Aah_—! Ahh—"

She rocked back against his thrusts, making him strike deeper inside. Her hands fell from Gray's hips to the bed sheets below, desperately clawing when Lyon angled her hips higher against him. She cried out and moaned while Gray glided his fingers through her hair, gathering it in his hand and sweeping it out of her face.

Her eyes wavered to his as his fingertips trailed her jaw before firmly grasping her chin. She only watched as he dipped his thumb into her parted lips, sliding against her tongue to the back of her mouth. Lyon pumped deeper thrusts in return, making her close her lips around his thumb with a powerful suction as she whined. Gray groaned at the suck, sliding his thumb out slowly from her lips before thrusting it back inside.

His thumb mirrored Lyon's powerful rhythm, sending delicious shivers down her spine. She took his hand and enveloped her lips around his other fingers, moaning throatily as she pushed them deep. She sucked and licked while Lyon began to tremble, pressing virtual bruises into her skin in his grip. When his short fingernails teased down the deep curve of her back, Juvia released Gray's fingers from her lips, lowering her face to the mattress and biting into the bed sheets. She fisted them tighter the higher the pleasure came, feeling it surge exponentially as Gray took his wet fingers and slowly stroked his length. Her teeth gnawed the sheet before her eyes squeezed shut, a muffled scream tearing from her throat while Lyon groaned low and rich. He pumped a few final thrusts before sliding himself out, panting heavily as Juvia's legs and hips trembled. He fell back against the bed while Juvia released her bite on the bed sheets, her chest heaving in ragged, labored breaths.

Gray curled his lips in a smirk. "My turn."

Juvia felt his hands against her sides before she was suddenly flipped on her back, making her squeak.

"G-Gray-sama—!"

His mouth covered hers as he hooked his arms under her legs and pushed them back to her chest, immediately rocking into her.

"_Hmm_—!"

Her mouth immediately opened as she tilted her head, scoring her nails through his hair and curling her fingers in the dark locks. He kissed her deeply, tongue sliding over hers and sucking her lower lip before he pulled back and groaned in her ear. Juvia moaned over at every thrust—the pace he set was wild, fast and erratic but so, so _deep_—

"_Gray-sama_—"

"That's right," Gray smirked, grunting in her ear, "_Ngh—_say my name—"

She tossed her head back and cried out, her legs desperately squeezing his sides. She was still riding the high of her climax, the euphoric pleasure coursing through her veins, but now a new heat surged through her, sending powerful shivers up her spine.

Where Lyon lacked in intensity, Gray made up for it tenfold, and then some. The power, the raw aggressiveness, the way his hips slammed into hers while his body slid along hers with every thrust—but then his groans were so gruff, so husky as they ripped from his throat. He was enjoying it as much as she was, if not more. The attention he gave her body with his lips traveling across her heated skin, and the tenderness in his eyes when he allowed her glimpses of them—his kisses were full of longing, lust and desire, and all she could do was cling to his back and open her mouth for his demanding tongue, drinking in the words he only knew how to show.

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and looked at her, hovering his face over her own. His gaze locked with hers, watching her fingers flutter over his lips as she weakly smiled. Her hair clung to her wet skin, just as his hair matted to his forehead and flushed cheeks, and he took her hand and sucked her fingertips, squeezing the palm. She bit her lip at the sight, feeling another delicious shiver course through her before he laced her fingers with his and rested their hands beside her head. His hips bore down on hers as their grunts and moans echoed in the room, interlaced with his skin slapping against hers.

Biting the corner of his ear, Juvia gave a long, drawn out whine, earning a groan from Gray as he drove into her with harder, deeper thrusts. She moaned breathlessly in response, spreading her legs wider and sliding her fingers in his hair.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lyon move, sitting up from his elbow propped against the mattress. Her fingers curled in Gray's hair as her half-lidded eyes held his, watching his movements while Gray groaned huskily in her ear.

"Gray," he called, and the younger ice mage glanced over his shoulder, panting harsh breaths.

"What?" he breathed, making Juvia cry out when he thrust particularly deep.

Lyon looked on, eyes dark and unperturbed. "Sit Juvia up."

Gray narrowed his eyes, his hips still rocking fast into hers as Juvia moaned repeatedly into his neck. "Why—"

"Trust me," Lyon simply replied.

Gray blinked at him, studying his face before looking to the girl burying her face in his collarbone. "Juvia," he called, and she raised her head, a cute blush adorning her cheeks as she met his eyes. "You want to?"

She brushed her fingers against her lips and Gray followed the cue, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Arching her back, she whimpered softly, breathless when Gray pulled back and gazed down at her.

"Yes," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Alright," he murmured. "Hang on."

Sliding his arms out from her legs, he placed one arm around her waist and the other against her back, pulling her up while he sat back. She bounced against his lap, her arms clinging tighter to his neck as his length slid deeper inside.

Gray promptly continued his rhythm, thrusting up to her and making her cry out while he placed firm grips on her hips.

"Okay," he panted, looking to Lyon as he guided Juvia's hips against him. "Now what?"

The girl mewled with every powerful grind, clutching the side of his neck and pressing her lips to his throat. She vigorously sucked as Gray groaned, resting his forehead against her shoulder while riding his hands up her back. He jerked his hips up as hers sank down, making her pull her mouth away and whine loudly against him.

"Now…" Lyon murmured, kneeling behind Juvia and wrapping an arm around her waist, "observe."

The girl glanced back at him, glazed eyes watching his lips press against her shoulder.

"Ah…" she panted, only for her eyes to shut tight when he slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her clit. "_Ahh_—!"

Gray suddenly ripped out a groan, sinking his teeth into the curve of her neck as she released another cry.

"_Shit_—" he cursed, swirling his thumb against the small of her back. "Holy fuck, do that ag—_ngh_—"

Lyon pressed his fingers harder against her, making Juvia scream and squirm against his arm. Her muscles clenched perfectly from the pleasure, sending euphoric tremors down Gray's spine. His head fell back while she writhed, her squirms rolling her hips as she raised herself up and down.

"_Ahh_—" she whined, grinding desperately for more friction from Lyon's fingers. Her nails dug into his shoulders as Gray slammed harder in response, groaning at the squeeze of her walls around him. "Oh—!"

She arched her back, sliding her hand behind Lyon's neck while pulling Gray closer. Her breasts pushed against his chest while Lyon's chest pressed against her back, both bodies rubbing against hers as she ground her hips. She tilted her head back, falling against Lyon's shoulder while his mouth pressed wet kisses against her neck. Gray kissed her collarbone, tracing the dip with his tongue before trailing his mouth higher.

Lyon kissed along her shoulder as Gray reached the curve of her neck, but then, Gray felt a strong grip in his hair before his head was yanked back and rough lips pressed against his own. His eyes faintly caught a glimpse of silver hair before they rolled closed, his mouth slanting and groaning into his.

Juvia gasped at the sight, circling her arms around Gray's neck while she stared. She blinked several times, but the visual wasn't going away—Lyon was kissing Gray, and Gray was _responding_ to it. Their heads tilted and their noses brushed and she saw their mouths open for their tongues to meet—the whole vision sent liquid fire pooling in her belly, and she moaned at the sight.

Their kiss was rough, heated, and almost competitive—grunts and groans slipped from their mouths as Lyon fisted Gray's hair while Gray raked his nails down Lyon's back. Gray thrust his tongue inside his mouth, but Lyon sucked it, eliciting a growl from Gray before he broke the kiss and crashed their mouths together again. Juvia harshly bit her lower lip, only to gasp when she saw Gray do the same, sinking his teeth into Lyon's lower lip before pulling it back with his teeth.

Lyon hissed, ripping his lip from Gray's teeth before pressing his thumb to his mouth. "You brute," he sneered, sweeping his thumb over his split lip.

Gray wickedly smirked, dark eyes glinting maliciously. "Did I hurt ya?"

Juvia's soft moan snapped them out from their heated stare, both boys turning to look at her.

"Again…" she whispered throatily, grinding her hips harder on Gray while rubbing into Lyon's fingers. "Juvia… wants to watch… again…"

Gray chuckled as her cheeks heated up at her murmur. "You liked that?" he murmured, capturing her lips in a rough kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

Pulling away, she slid her fingers down Gray's jaw, bashfully biting her lip before glancing back to Lyon. "Lyon-sama…?"

Lyon pressed his mouth to hers, holding her chin and tilting his head before pulling away. "Anything for you."

Juvia flushed prettily, eyes darkening in desire as Gray and Lyon glanced at each other.

"You better not bite me again," Lyon scowled.

Gray only grinned. "We'll see."

Lyon scoffed, grabbing Gray's hair and jerking his head back. Gray grunted at the force, one eye closing and mouth opening before Lyon placed his mouth over his.

Juvia mewled, her heart racing in her chest when Gray shut his eyes tight and closed his jaw. Lyon's mouth slanted as their lips slid against each other's, Gray's cheeks beginning to flush as Lyon tipped his head back further.

Juvia rolled her hips and moaned, squeezing around Gray's length when they broke apart with a thin strand of saliva between their lips. Gray licked his lower lip before sealing the distance between them, pressing his mouth firmly to Lyon's.

Lyon's fingers began rubbing her clit once more, sending delicious shivers crawling along her skin. Juvia locked her arms around Gray's shoulders and moaned into the crook of his neck, only to squeal when Gray squeezed her hips and shoved her down against him. The harder Lyon kissed, the faster Gray thrust up his hips, and the rougher Gray responded, the heavier Lyon's fingers pressed against her clit.

She screamed from the overwhelming sensations, sinking down on Gray's length while grinding forward to Lyon's hand. Their mouths broke apart then, Lyon's lips brushing her cheek and temple while Gray ran his tongue along her bouncing breasts. Her eyes rolled closed and her lips parted, feeling their mouths glide over her skin while their hands explored—Gray's slid back to squeeze her ass while Lyon's rose up and groped her breast.

The girl sighed in ecstasy, tilting her head for Lyon's mouth to travel her neck while Gray sucked her breast. It wasn't until Gray angled his hips that a scream tore from her lips, her legs squeezing achingly around him.

"Gray-sama—" she breathed, "right there—"

He smirked against her skin, understanding her cue as he started pounding into her. Lyon's hand rubbed faster in turn, pressing small, hard circles into her clit. Her body squirmed against them as she screamed, caught between two chiseled physiques as their muscles slid over her soft skin. Gray groaned when Juvia suddenly tightened, and Lyon grunted at the sound of her escalating moans.

The pressure built higher and higher, white-hot heat curling within her before she bucked her hips and screamed. Her body shuddered against both boys as Gray groaned against her, feeling his own climax approaching before a powerful tremor wracked his spine. Juvia stroked his hair and pressed kisses his cheek as he grit his teeth, clenching his jaw and growling low before giving a final jerk of his hips.

Lyon pressed a wet kiss to her shoulder while Gray kissed her lips, their breaths mingling with the air thick of sweat and sex. Juvia whimpered when Gray slid out and Lyon removed his fingers, feeling their hands each tenderly caress her hip and the curve of her backside.

Gray fell back against the mattress, pulling Juvia down with him as she squeaked. She curled up against his side while snatching Lyon's hand, drawing him against her back and draping his arm over her waist. The room was silent aside from their panting and Juvia's soft whimpers as Lyon showered her with kisses while Gray ran his hand along her thigh.

The quiet was almost peaceful, she thought, feeling a bout of drowsiness wash over her. Closing her eyes, she exhaled a content sigh, snuggling into Gray's chest with a smile—until Gray broke the silence, squeezing her thigh and murmuring:

"So… who's better."

Juvia immediately flinched, flushing pink while Lyon scoffed.

"Don't be such a child, Gray," Lyon scolded, swirling idle patterns against Juvia's waist. "The answer is clearly obvious."

"Juvia agrees," she sounded.

Lyon's eyes widened. "You do?"

Gray fixed his gaze on her. "Really?"

Juvia nodded, nuzzling beneath Gray's chin while lacing her fingers through Lyon's.

"So…?"

"Who is it?"

"Who's better?"

"Who is the victor?"

Juvia simply giggled, closing her eyes in a merry smile.

"Juvia is."


End file.
